the black pendent
by living dream
Summary: first fic. be nice plz. when kenshin and sanosuke go out to get some tofu they come across a girl in a pile of blood. what happen to this girl? and why does she have a black pendent around her wrist?


Do not own ruroni kenshin. Except my own characters.  
  
Hope ya like this chapter! """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
CH. 1: The girl  
  
"Yes, miss Karou. I will pick up some tofu at the market." Said Kenshin. He was relieved to be getting out of the dojo. Nothing, but bickering all day long. "Hey, kenshin. I'll come with you." Said Sano. Kenshin just nodded.  
  
After picking up the tofu sano and kenshin started toward the dojo. Until they heard a huge scream. And it sounded as if someone was in pain. They rushed over to wear they heard the cry. "I don't see anyone. Do you kenshin?" said sano. "maybe some screamed out of fear?" "No. I recognize a scream like that and it was not fear." Replied kenshin. They still didn't see anyone. Until kenshin realized he was stepping in blood. Kenshin looked behind a bush. He had found a girl about the size of a normal teenager. She was surrounded by a huge puddle of blood. "Sano! Over here!" he said to sano. "Well, whoever did this, by the looks of it, was in a hurry." Sano said as he picked up the girl as painless as possible. Then some sort of a pendent fell from her wrist. kenshin picked the pendent off the ground. He stared at the pure black pendent. He couldn't tell what it was. "We should get miss megumi, to treat her. And quickly." Said kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin and Sano are sure taking there time with the tofu." Yahiko said very annoyed. " I getting hungry!!!" " Yahiko! Be patient. You can wait a little longer can't you?" Said karou. Then a huge grumble came from karou's stomace. "well they maybe taking a little too long." Said karou. "SANO BETTER NOT HAVE SPENT ALL THE MONEY ON GAMBLEING AGAIN OR ....I'll have to cook!" Yahiko just gave her a sickning look. "Why don't we go over to megumi's and see if kenshin and sano are there?" said yahiko desperately. "for once you had a great idea yahiko!" said karou. Yahiko was so hungry he didn't bother trying to fight.  
  
Just as yahiko said kenshin and sano were at megumi's. "Oh, miss karou, yahiko, what are you doing here?" said kenshin. "I should be asking that question kenshin! Why are you here anyway?" karou said. Kenshin and sano explained about the girl and why they were here. Then megumi walk in. "will she be alright miss megumi?" kenshin asked. "yes. But she will be in bed at least a month." said megumi. Then they all heard a huge crash.  
  
Girl's P.O.V  
  
"I..can't let them..get the pen-ndent." Said the girl. "so that's where you were you eh, kitsune?" a deep voice said. "Gunner.. I-I will not let you have our father's most precious valuable!!" Said kitune. "I bet you can't even protect your self! After what me and my gang put you through. Besides those are very deep wounds anyway." He said while he sees his sister struggling to stand. "I d-don't give a c-care! I will d-die before I let you have the b-black pendent!" Kitune screamed in anger. "Oh, well. I will kill you then." Gunner said with a sigh. He than ran up to her at a high speed. To his amazement she dodged his attack. "So you've gotten faster over the years?" he asked. "I've been training for the past five years so I can get revenge for what you did...." kitsune said. "To our father! You murderer!" she than pulled out her staff and ran in to a vicious attack. He dodged the attack than stabbed her shoulder. She yelled in pain. " with that yell someone, I bet heard you and is now coming to see what was the noise was." He said annoyed. "damn wench. Expect us to return when you least notice it." "bak-a-a..." That's all she could say before she blacked out. She awoke when some one was treating her wounds. "Well. I'm surprised to see that you're even awake." Said the woman. (yeah, yeah. You know who it is). "It isn't easy." Kitsune said. "I'm megumi. What got you so badly injured?" Said megumi. "I-I believe that's my business. Not yours. And my name is kitsune." "nice to meet you. and sorry. I did not mean to get into your privacy." "It is alright. If you don't mind I would rather not tell the story of my wounds." "KENSHIN! SANOSUKE!" a woman yelled. "Well I guess kaoru and yahiko are here."she said. "Now I want you to get some rest." "right." She gave a slight smile. Megumi walked out of the room. She started to close her eyes, then shot them open. 'H-how could they have found me so quickly.' She thought to her self.  
  
"""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
living dream: not half bad if I do say so my self!  
  
Kitsune: *sigh. You could have made it better. Stupid writer.  
  
living dream: I know I didn't do megumi too well, but you could show some support!  
  
Kitsune: w/e. you could at least get me into a fighting scene.  
  
living dream: I can do better than that. (flings kitsune in a huge tree.)  
  
Kitsune: You know I'm terrified of heights!! (clings to a branch)  
  
living dream: Well until next time. Cya! 


End file.
